Eve's diary
by Van55555
Summary: Eve has a big crush on Sven and writes her love in her diary but what happens when someone finds out? EvexSven ok. note this is my first fanfic YAY!
1. Chapter 1: Writing love down

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 1: Writing Love Down

It was night time, Sven pulled the car to the side of the road, "Ok guys lets get some sleep, and I'm beat." Sven said yawning. Eve looked up from her book and said "ok Sven but Train is already asleep." "Yeah I see that." Sven said looking at Eve.

Two hours later Sven was asleep as well as Train but not Eve, Eve grabbed a book from under the seat, it was a diary, Eve's diary. She opened it up and started to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a bit boring, we just drove the entire day, Train sleeped all day, I read 5 bookes and Sven drove. Ever since that day Train became a kid, that girl I talk to, I told her that I liked someone and she said "like a boyfriend?" I've been thinking about Sven, even when I'm reading I'm thinking of Sven, I think I…Love Sven!!! I love him, with all my heart!!!! I want to marry him!!! I want to have Sven kids. I want to be Eve Vollfied. I will tell Sven how I fell but I want to see how he fells about me. I hope he likes me the same way I do._

Eve finshed write, she put her diary back under the seat and went to sleep, thinking of Sven.

Ok that's part 1 of the story part 2 coming soon!!! So R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Black mail

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 2: _BLACK_ Mail

In the morning Eve woke up, saw Sven still sleeping but there was no Train. Eve went to write in her diary but it was gone. Eve was freaking out until she saw Train with her diary. Eve jumped out of the car, to where Train was.

"Ohhhhhh Sven how do I want you. That's funny!!!" said Train was reading from Eve's diary out lode while he was laughing.

"Train give me my diary back right know!!!" said Eve in a very angry voice

"Fine…but I'm going to tell Sven." Said Train with a odd face

"What?! No you can't! Eve was saying as she was blushing

"Maybe I won't tell if you do things for me." Said Train looking at the diary.

"Like what?" asked Eve. "like give me some of the money Sven gives you, buy me food, do what ever I say ok?" said Train still looking at Eve's diary;

"Ok fine. You win Train just give me my diary!" Eve said grabbing her diary from Trains hands

Eve put her diary back under the seat of the car, Then Sven started to wake up

"Train your up? Man I thought you would still be a sleep." Sven said in amassment

"Ha ha very funny" said a mad train

"Jokes a side, we have a job to do in town, let's go!" Sven said turning on the car.

Ok that's part 2 people, part 3 coming soon. So R&R


	3. Chapter 3: In Town

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 3: In Town

One hour later Eve, Train, and Sven got to the town, Sven parked the next to the dinner. They walked in and saw the same girl like they do in ever town, Tanya.

"are you a stalker or something?" Sven asked

"I told you I like to move to town to town" said Tanya

"But your always in the same town, we are in!" said Sven in a high voice

"We must take the same rode then" said Tanya in a high voice too

"Sven I'm hunger!!!" said Train

"here's some free food" said Tanya as she gives Train a plate of bread crust

"not again" Train said sad

"Ok Eve here's some money to have fun with" Sven said giving Eve $20

Eve blushes with a smile and says. "thanks Sven."

"welcome eve" said Sven with a smile

"hey Sven can I have some money too?" train asked

"No, you'll just waste it on milk" said Sven

Train was mad that Eve got money and he didn't.

"so sweet to see a father and daughter act like that but you don't like your brother much" Tanya said with a smile

"She's not my daughter and he's not my brother!!!" yelled Sven.

"Sven I'm going to search for are guy ok?" said Eve

Train said "I'm going with princess to make sure she'll be safe"

"ok be back soon" Sven said looking at both of them.

Eve and Train want out side, Train put he's hand out and said "give me the money princess"

Eve gave him the money and walked off, Train went to the store and got a lot of milk.

Ok that's part 3, part 4 soon. R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Jake Dalman

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 4: Jake Dalman

Eve was sad that she had to give the money Sven gave her to Train. So she decided to catch the guy they were after. The man they were looking for was named Jake Dalman, he is wanted for murder, robber, and not paying parking tickets, and he is worth $100,000,000.

Eve looked high and low for Jake Dalman but no luck, until Eve saw Jake Dalman very mad because he got a parking ticket for parking in a handy cap spot.

Eve walked up to the man and asked "are you Jake Dalman?"

"Yes, why do you care?" Jake Dalman asked in a mad voice.

"I'm a sweeper, here to take you to jail" Eve said holding his wanted poster.

Jake Dalman just laughed and said "Go home to your mommy before you get hurt"

Eve made her hair into a fist and punches out Jake Dalman, then Train walked up. Then a lot of people came to see what was going on and Train was taking all the credit.

"yes I did it, I beat him, and the $100,000,000 is mine!" Train said hearing the clap and yell YAY. Eve was mad that she did all the work and he got all the credit, after Train got the money, he gave Eve $1000.

Train said "that's for your hard work" then Train walked away.

Eve walked by some stores, she saw a very nice looking long black dress for $100, Eve walked in and bought the dress.

As she was buying the dress she thought. 'Sven is going to love me in this dress'

Eve got the dress and walked back to the dinner, Sven drinking coffee and Train was eating a lot of food. Eve sat down next to Sven and smiled. Hours later it was getting dark.

Sven got up and said "Eve! Train! Its bed time!"

Ok that's part 4 part 5 soon, baby!!! R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

Eve, Sven and Train, walked into there hotel room. The room had 2 beds, a couch, a TV, and a bathroom. Train jumped on a bed and fell right to sleep. Eve put her stuff by the 2nd bed, and was Sven lying on the couch.

"Sven, you want to sleep in the bed?" asked Eve looking at Sven

"I'll be fine, but thank you Eve" said Sven

"Ok Sven…" said Eve but she want Sven in the bed with her.

Sven fell in a deep sleep, Eve looked at him with a lot of love in her eyes. Then Eve want to sleep too. Hours later, Eve was woke up by Train.

"Train what do you want?" Eve asked very sleepy

"I'm hunger, get me some food please" Train said.

"ok fine…" Eve said as she got up, got her clothes on.

Eve walked out of the hotel at the middle of the night, looking for a 24 hour store. She bought lots of milk and a lot of food too. She was walking back to the hotel, she was chased by 9 men. All of them were wanted, 2 were worth $10,000, 3 were worth $5,000, 3were worth $1,500, and 1 was worth $50,000. The men chased Eve down an ally, where she was trapped at a dead end. The men wanted her money and food, she put up her fist and made her hair into fist as well and fought the 9 men. Eve beat all the men up and got the reward for all of them, she got $89,500. Eve made a note, put the money in the note and walked back to the hotel. She slid the note under the door and walked in. Train was a sleep and so was Sven.

Eve got in the bed and went back to sleep. Later Sven woke up and saw the note it said:

_To: Sven_

_Form: Your secret admire _

He opened it and saw $89,500, Sven smiled. Eve woke up and saw Sven smiled, so she smiled.

Train woke up as well and saw the note, he walked up to eve and whispered in her ear. "you got some competition"

Eve just said "yes I do"

Ok here's part 5, part 6 is coming up soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Eve's date

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 6: Eve's date

Eve went outside pretending to be sad, but she was happy because Sven was happy. Train walked out to see if she was ok.

"Princess, you ok?" asked Train

"No..." Eve said in a almost real sad voice.

"Princess I'm sorry..." said Train looking at her

Eve walked inside to see Sven, she saw Sven and smiled.

"Hey Sven." Eve said smiling at Sven.

Sven smiled back at Eve and said "hi Eve"

Sven and Eve talked for 2 hours, then Sven asked Eve "You want to go out to Dinner, just me and you?"

Eve was thinking 'is he asking me on a date?'

"If you don't want to, I'll understand" said Sven looking at her.

"no, I want to Sven" Eve cried out.

"ok Eve. I'm going to get ready, I'll meet you at the diner later ok." Sven said lighting a cigarettes.

"ok Sven" Eve said blushing.

"great see you then" Sven said getting up.

Eve was so happy, she went out and bought some make up because she read once, men like women with make up on. She went back to the hotel, put on her new black dress and some make up.

5 hours later, Sven was sitting down, smoking, waiting for Eve to get there.

Eve walked in, she was wearing a long black dress and some make up. She was so pretty, very man was looking at her, some weird and some had pervy looks on there face.

Eve sat next to Sven at the table, Sven look at Eve and said "You look great Eve"

Eve blushed and said "thank you Sven"

They both ordered there food, and ate. Two hours later, after Sven paid for there meal, they were heading out but right before they walked out, a man slapped Eve's butt very hard.

Sven was very, very mad. He walked up to the man and said "you better tell Eve you're sorry right now!"

The man looked at Sven and said "and if I don't? you'll do what?"

Eve made her right hand into a hammer and hit the man in the head, knocking him out.

"thank you Sven" Eve said smiling at Sven.

"don't thank me Eve, your the one who beat him" said Sven

"you did try didn't you?" said Eve

"lets go Eve" Sven said holding out his hand

Eve grabbed his hand and they both walked out and went to the park.

At the park, Sven and Eve were sitting on a bench, eating Ice cream, then up in the sky someone was shooting fireworks.

Eve was very happy, she was eating Ice cream, she was watching fireworks and she was with Sven. Eve laid her head on Sven's lap very sleepy, she quickly went to sleep. Sven kissed her forehead and carried her to the hotel, putting her in a bed and Sven said "Night Eve" then Sven went to bed.

Ok that's part 6, part 7 soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Kyoko and Charden

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 7: Kyoko and Charden

Eve woke up and saw she was in a bed, she also saw Sven on the couch sleeping. Sven was sleeping like a baby and so was Train.

Sven woke up, saw Eve was up too and Sven said "morning Eve"

"morning Sven" Eve said back.

"Eve get ready, we're leaving soon" said Sven.

"ok Sven" Eve said as she was packing up everything.

"Train wake up! Train wake up!" Sven was yelling at Train to wake him up but it wasn't working, until Sven throw a shoe at Train. It woke him up.

"Sven, what was that for?" Train said rubbing his head.

"We're leaving soon, so get ready." Sven said.

"ok fine" Train said sighing.

Hours later Eve, Train and Sven finished there packing, they walked out of the hotel, hopped in to the car and drove away.

"So Sven, who are we going after?" asked train

"A man named Matt, worth $25,000" said Sven driving.

Train was looking out the window of the car, he saw a car next to them. Inside the car were Kyoko and Charden.

"Hi Mr. Black, how are you?" Kyoko yelled out the window

"Oh no, not her." Train said looking at her.

Sven pulled the car over to the side of the road and Charden did the same.

Sven, Train, and Eve got out of the car and so did Charden and Kyoko.

"Hey what are doing out here?" Sven asked

"Me and Kyoko, are sweepers now" said Charden

"And we wanted to join your group" Kyoko added

"Sure, the more the merrier" Sven said with a smile

Kyoko was very happy and run to try to kiss Train but kissed the cat again.

"You have to stop being shy Mr. Black." Kyoko said spitting

"come on Guys we have a job to do" Sven yelled

They all jumped in there cars and drove to town.

That's part 7 people, part 8 soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Team UP

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 8: Team up

The car's driven into town and parked the cars next to a hotel. Everyone got out of the car.

"So what's the plan?" Train asked looking at Sven.

"We'll make three team's to look around to find our guy, two team's of two and 1 person on there own. "Sven said smoking.

"I'll go with Mr. Black!" Kyoko said hugging Train.

"Ok Train you're with Kyoko, I'll be with Eve, and Charden you'll be the team of one." Sven said locking the car.

"Thanks Sven!" Kyoko said hugging train very tight.

"Yeah thanks Sven" Train said looking mad at Sven.

After that, they all split up. Eve and Sven went down town, Train and Kyoko went up town and Charden went everywhere else.

Eve was happy that Sven picked her as his partner on this job.

Sven looked very happy today for some reason. Eve was wondering what was making him this happy, was it her? Or something else?

After 10 minutes of looking, Charden found Matt in a dumpster looking for credit card reseats.

Charden got the reward money for Matt, and then called Kyoko on her cell phone.

Kyoko's cell phone started to ring; she answered the phone "hello?" she asked.

"It's me, Charden. I got the guy. I'll be at the hotel room waiting for everyone but no rush." Charden said walking to the hotel.

"Ok Charden, see you later. Bye." Kyoko said hanging up the phone. "Mr. Black, Charden got the guy." Kyoko told Train.

"Ok good, let's find Sven and princess and tell them." Train said walking towards down town.

"Wait for me Mr. Black!" Kyoko yelled running to train's side.

30 minutes later Train and Kyoko found Sven and Eve, and then Train told Sven and Eve that Charden got Matt and is waiting at the hotel. So they went back to the hotel and saw Charden waiting for them.

"About time" Charden said with a smile.

Ok that's part 8 and part 9 is coming.


	9. Chapter 9: The movies

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 9: The movies

After talking for 5 minutes Charden had an idea. "Let's go see a movie" he said with a small smile.

"Ok but with movie?" asked Sven looking at Charden. "I don't know what about you Kyoko?" Charden asked Kyoko with a smile.

"Yes I do! Echidna Parass's newest movie called Falling Stars!" Kyoko said holding the poster of the movie. The movie poster showed Echidna kissing Creed Diskenth, the background showed fire and explosions, dark shadows with the numbers, and other shadows behind Echidna and Creed. "Its baste on the real thing that happened to us." She said putting up the poster.

"It looks good, why not lets go see it" said Sven looking at everybody.

Eve was getting an Idea on how to get Sven. Because the movie is a romance/Drama, Eve thought that movie would help her get Sven for good.

Eve, Sven, Train, Kyoko, and Charden got into the car and drove to the movie theater when they got out they saw lots of celebrity's, and the red carpet. It was the premier of the movie they where their to see.

"Kyoko, did you know the movie premiered today?" Charden asked.

"Nope!" She said looking at Charden.

"Kyoko? Charden?" asked a voice in the crowd.

"Yes and you are?" Charden asked looking at the crowd.

A woman walked out of the crowd, it was Echidna, Echidna Parass.

Kyoko ran at her and gave her a very big hug. "You missed me a lot." Echidna said looking at Kyoko. "Yes I did!" Kyoko said back.

A man with gray hair walked up behind Echidna, it was Creed. "Hello Train, are you having a good day?" Creed asked looking at Train. "Yeah, I guess" Train said as he yawned. "That's good. I'm still very sorry about everything I did…." Creed said looking sad. "It's ok." Train said. "Thanks Train." Creed got happier.

"Everyone, the movie is about to start." Echidna said looking at her watch.

Everyone got in and took there seats and watched the movie. The sheet order was, Creed at the far left, Echidna next to him, then Sven, next to him was Eve, then Charden, Kyoko and Train at the end. All threw the movie; Eve was trying to make her move, in the middle of the movie Eve laid her head on Sven's shoulder. Sven thought she was sleepy. Kyoko was trying to hug, kiss, and snuggle with train but it wasn't working. Charden looked over at Kyoko and sighed sadly. Echidna and Creed just watched the movie. Near the end of the movie Kyoko kisses Train on the lips, Kyoko was super happy. Charden sighed again. Eve made more moves, like touch the hand of the other person, arm around the chair and snuggling up to that person. Sven never noticed her arm around him, he thought the hand touching was an accountant, and he also thought Eve was just sleepy.

After the movie everyone went outside talking about how good the movie was.

"Echidna, can I ask you something?" Creed asked. "Sure Creed, anything. Echidna said smiling.

Creed got on his knees, pulled out a box, he opened it, there was a ring inside and he asked "Echidna, will you marry me?"

Ok people sorry for the long wait but I just started school. Well that's chapter 9 chapter 10 is coming.


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 10: The wedding

Creed just asked Echidna to marry him and was waiting for her answer and so was everyone else.

"Yes. Yes Creed I will marry you" Echidna said crying happily and then kissed Creed on the lips, Creed kissed her back.

Eve was looking Echidna and Creed kiss and thought 'I really wish Sven would do that with me'

People started to take pictures of Creed and Echidna kissing each other. Then Creed broke the kiss to say this to Eve, Train, Sven, Kyoko, and Charden. "Of by the way you're all invited to the wedding."

"Ok thank you, we'll defiantly come." Sven said looking at the two love birds (Creed and Echidna).

"That's great! I look forward to seeing you there, but we have to go, the wedding well be in 3 weeks, good bye." Creed said hold Echidna, then Echidna used her tao power and made a hole for her and Creed to get into, before the got in the hole, they said "bye!" then left.

(3 weeks later) (Note: nothing really happed in the last 3 weeks, so I skipped it.)

The wedding was being held in a small church a bit away from town. Train was the best man, Kyoko was the bride's made; Charden was the one giving Echidna away,

Sven and Eve were sitting in front.

"Hey, can I sit here?" a voice behind Eve asked. Eve turned around to see who was asking. It was Leon. "Long time, no see Eve" Leon said smiling.

"Yes, it's been awhile." Eve said back with a smile

"So can I sit with you?" Leon asked. "Yes you can", "Great, thanks." After he said that, Leon sat right next to her.

Then another person asked if they could sit there, but this time it was Dr. Tearju Eve's mother (note: Eve is Dr. Tearju clone but Eve see's her as a mom). Sven looked at her and said "yes you can Dr. Tearju.". "Thanks but please call me Tearju." She said blushing a little bit with a smile. "Oh I sorry Tearju." "There's nothing to be sorry about"

As Sven and Tearju were talking, Eve was thinking 'It's so nice to see mom and Sven are friends"

Then the wedding started, it was very short but after the wedding Eve was talking to her mother, and Sven was talking to Leon.

"um, can ask you something?" Leon asked.

"Sure what is it?" Sven asked.

"Can I date Eve?"

Ok that a rap!!! That was part 10, part 11 soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Back to Work

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 11: Back to Work

"Can I date Eve?" Leon asked again.

"What?! Eve's too young to date!"

Train walked up to them, and then Leon and Train started to laugh, "Got you Sven!" Leon and train both said at once while laughing.

Sven was super mad at this joke, he grabbed his briefcase and chased then all over the church.

Why that was happening Eve and Tearju were still talking.

"Eve, I was talking Sven early and I asked him if I can come along with you and your friends, and he said yes I can" Tearju said holding Eve's right hand. "Isn't that great?" She then asked.

"Yes it is, mom" Eve said then gave Tearju a hug.

Sven stopped chasing Train and Leon and walked up to Eve and Tearju. "Are you all packed?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Tearju said with a smile.

"Good, we'll leave in 5 minutes ok. He said looking at her.

"Ok Sven"

5 minutes later, everybody was saying bye to each other. Sven, Eve, Tearju, and Train got in the small car and Kyoko and Charden got in the other car.

"Bye everyone I hope life will be good to you" Creed said very loud.

"Don't worry, we will, bye" Sven yelled out the window, as he drives away.

They drove for hours to get to the city.

Eve was happy that her mom is with her and the love of her life Sven.

After they got in the city, Eve went to the store to get some food, for to night. Tearju and Sven were talking.

"Sven, you really love Eve, don't you?" Tearju asked.

"Yes I do, she's like my child. I'm really happy you wanted to come to be with her." Sven said smiling.

"Well I'm her mother, and I'm happy she has you." Tearju said smiling back.

"Tomorrow night do you want to go to dinner with me and Eve too?" he asked.

"Yes I do."

And….CUT!!! Part 11 is done!!!! I hope you like it. Part 12 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12: Sleep over

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 12: Sleep Over

After Sven and Tearju finish talking, they both went their rooms. Sven, Train, and Charden were sharing a room, while Eve, Tearju and Kyoko shared a room too.

The guys went to bed right away, but the girl, well they stayed up for a while.

Eve and Kyoko were talking about a book, called, The Cat. Tearju was getting her nightys out.

She grabbed them, and then she said "I going to take shower."

"Ok." Eve and Kyoko both said at the same time, and then Tearju went in the bathroom, shuts the door and takes a shower.

As she was taking a shower, Eve and Kyoko got on a new topic, boys.

"So eve, do like anyone, the same way I like Mr. Black?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes I do" "Who?" "Sven." Eve said sighing haply. "Sven? The older guy with an eye patch?" Kyoko asked. "Yes he is." Eve answered. "Isn't he older then you?" Kyoko asked. "Yes, but that's not a problem." Eve said. "Ok…do you want to play twister?" Kyoko asked to change the topic. "Ok, lets do it" Eve said with a smile.

A minute later, Tearju walked all nice and clean, she was wearing her blue nighty, and she was ready for twister.

All night, the girls played Twister, watched TV/DVDs and other fun stuff.

The girls all fell asleep at 3 am.

That's part 12 baby, more is soon.


	13. Chapter 13: 2nd Date

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 13: 2nd Date.

It was 10 am; the girls just woke up, quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to the lobby where the guys were waiting for them.

After they met in the lobby, then they all split up to look for a criminals.

Train went down town, he captured 3 criminals, and all 3 were worth $1,000.

Kyoko and Chardon went to the outskirts of town. They captured 1 man and he was worth $1,000,000.

Tearju went to the police station to get a list of high paying criminals.

Sven and Eve went up town, they didn't catch anyone, but Eve was still happy because she spent the day with Sven.

Then 8 pm came, everyone went back to the hotel except Sven and Eve. Sven and Eve want to a restrount; they both were sitting in a booth, Eve was having juice and a salad, while Sven was having coffee and a stake. Then Sven's phone was ringing. "I sorry Eve, I'll be right back" He said walking outside; when he was outside Sven answered his phone. "Hello?" "Hey Sven its Tearju." "Oh hi Tearju, me and Eve are waiting for you." "I now I'm sorry but I can't come." "Why not?" "Because I have to do some work to do." "oh ok, well I guess we'll see you later" "yes you will, bye Sven." "bye" then Sven turned off his phone and went back inside.

"Something wrong, Sven?" Eve asked as she was drinking her juice.

"No, except your mom isn't coming." Sven answered.

"oh ok." Eve said. Eve was a bit happy and sad too. She was sad that her mom didn't come but She was happy because she didn't come, so she was alone with Sven again.

Both of them went back to eating diner. They were both done at 10 pm, Sven paid for diner and they both walked outside, Eve was very close to Sven, she grabbed his arm and hugged it, Sven looked at her doing that and smiled.

Up in the sky was 100's of stars and fireworks. The fireworks were for the results of the elections. Eve looked up and smiled. She was very happy.

Sven picked her up in his arms and walked to the hotel. Eve felt like a bride on the way home. Sven walked in the lobby and headed for the girl's room. Sven knocked on the door, Kyoko opened the door, Sven walked in, put Eve in her bed, "Good night Eve see you in the morning." After he said that he kissed both her cheek and then her forehead and went to the guy's room. Eve fell asleep that minute.

13 done more to go!!!


	14. Chapter 14: A New Day

note: Sorry for long wait guys/girls but here it is.

Eve's diary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or anything in this fanfic

Chapter 14: A New Day

Eve wake up and looked around for something, her diary. When she found it, she started to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't writen in you for a while, somethings are different but my love for Sven is still the same. Train knows that I like Sven but isn't planning to tell Sven anytime soon, Kyoko and Charden are now sweepers and have joined our group, my mom has also joined our group, and Sven is the same, Loving, caring and resoncable. I have also changed but I have to tell you later, everyone is getting up now. Bye._

Eve finshed writing and hid her diary, then Kyoko walked up to her.

"Hi Eve, ready for a new day?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes I am, so whats the plan for the day?"

"I don't know, lets ask the guys." "ok."

Eve and Kyoko went to the guys room, Sven was standing next to his bed.

"hi Eve, hi Kyoko, something wrong?" he asked

"Oh no nothings wrong, we just wanted to know what the plan for today was." Kyoko said looking at Sven.

"Nope, no plan today, just rest and relax." Sven said as he walked over to the bathroom about to brush his teeth.

"Oh ok Sven, can we all go out to dinner to night?" Eve asked.

"Thats a great idea Eve." he said in a happy voice.

"Thank you." Eve said blushing a little.

"you two need to get ready for the day" Sven said looking at the his teeth brush.

"ok Sven, lets go Eve." Kyoko said looking at Eve. "ok" Eve and Kyoko bothleft the room and went back to their room to get ready for the day.

I'm ending it here, ok. 14 is out!!!


End file.
